1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of respiratory treatment. In particular, the invention is concerned with a continuous positive airway pressure (CPAP) apparatus for treatment of sleep apnea which stores data indicating patient compliance with the prescribed mode of use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the treatment of sleep apnea and other conditions, the use of continuous positive airway pressure (CPAP) is often prescribed in order to provide an air splint to a patient's airway passages for maintaining an open airway during sleep thereby preventing or minimizing sleep apnea events. In order to evaluate the effectiveness of CPAP treatment, it can be important for the evaluator to know the degree to which the patient has complied with the prescribed mode of treatment. That is, it is important to know whether the patient has used the CPAP device as prescribed.
Some BIPAP (bi-level positive air pressure) devices have included a pair of probes coupled with a flow sensor for measuring air flow (necessary for triggering the two pressure levels) and a third probe coupled with a pressure sensor for measuring static air pressure in order to control operations. These sensing arrangements add to manufacturing cost and operational complexity.